worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthrax
Anthrax is an American, New York City-based thrash metal band, who released its first full-length album in 1984. The band was one of the most popular bands of the 1980's thrash metal scene and are for combining metal with rap and hardcore music early on. They have sold over 10 million albums worldwide, and are classified as one of the "Big Four" of Thrash metal alongside Metallica, Megadeth, and Slayer. Band members ;Current members * Scott Ian – rhythm guitars, backing vocals (1981–present), lead guitars (1981) * Charlie Benante – drums, percussion (1983–present) * Frank Bello – bass guitar, backing vocals (1984–2004, 2005–present) * Joey Belladonna – lead vocals (1984–1992, 2005–2007, 2010–present) ;Former members * Dave Weiss – drums, percussion (1981) * Kenny Kushner – bass guitar (1981) * John Connelly – lead vocals (1981) * Paul Kahn – bass guitar (1981) * Dirk Kennedy – lead vocals (1981) * Jason Rosenfeld – lead vocals (1981–1982) * Greg Walls – lead guitars (1981–1983) * Greg D'Angelo – drums, percussion (1981–1983) * Danny Lilker – rhythm guitars (1981); bass guitar, backing vocals (1981–1984) * Tommy Wise – lead vocals (1982) * Neil Turbin – lead vocals (1982–1984) * Bob Berry – lead guitars (1983) * Dan Spitz – lead guitars, backing vocals (occasionally live) (1983–1995, 2005–2007) * Matt Fallon – lead vocals (1984) * John Bush – lead vocals (1992–2005, 2009–2010) * Paul Crook – lead guitars (1995–2001) Note: Paul Crook was credited as a guest musician on Stomp 442 (1995), and Volume 8: The Threat Is Real (1998) * Rob Caggiano – lead guitars (2001–2005, 2007–2013) * Joey Vera – bass guitar, backing vocals (2004–2005) * Dan Nelson – lead vocals (2007–2009) ;Touring members * Dave Sabo – lead and rhythm guitars, backing vocals (2000) * Jason Bittner – drums, percussion (2006, 2011 (guest), 2012, 2012) * Andreas Kisser – rhythm and lead guitars, backing vocals (2011) * Gene Hoglan – drums, percussion (2012) * Jon Dette - drums and percussion (2012) * Jon Donais – lead and rhythm guitars (2013) ;Guest musicians *Public Enemy – Anthrax performed on "Bring the Noise" from Public Enemy's album It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back (1988) *Dimebag Darrell – lead guitar on "King Size" and "Riding Shotgun" from Stomp 442 (1995); "Inside Out" and "Born Again Idiot" from Volume 8: The Threat Is Real (1998); and "Strap It On" and "Cadillac Rock Box" from We've Come for You All (2003) *Phil Anselmo – backing vocals on "Killing Box" from Volume 8: The Threat Is Real (1998) *Roger Daltrey – backing vocals on "Taking the Music Back" from We've Come for You All (2003) *Alison Chesley – cello on multiple tracks from Worship Music (2011) Discography ;Studio albums * Fistful of Metal (1984) * Spreading the Disease (1985) * Among the Living (1987) * State of Euphoria (1988) * Persistence of Time (1990) * Sound of White Noise (1993) * Stomp 442 (1995) * Volume 8: The Threat is Real (1998) * We've Come for You All (2003) * Worship Music (2011) * TBA (2013) ;Live albums * The Island Years (1994) ;Compilation albums * Attack of the Killer B's (1991) ;Extended plays * Armed and Dangerous (1985) * I'm the Man (1987) * Penikufesin (1989) External links *Official website Category:Thrash metal bands Category:American bands